Hate That I Love You
by oneofakindgurl
Summary: "Saranghaeyo " "A-Arasseo na do saranghae Byun Baekhyun. Aku memang membencimu saat kau terus menggangguku. Dan aku membencimu karena kau membuatkku tidak bisa benar-benar membenci dirimu" Kyungsoo membenci bagaimana baekhyun selalu menganggunya, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa bohong bahwa ia mencintai namja itu. Pair: Baekhyun - Kyungsoo /BaekSoo/BekDo Drabble


**Hate That I Love You**

**;**

**Pair: Baekhyun-Kyungsoo**

**;**

**Rated: T! Yeay~**

**;**

**A.n: oooiiii~~~ I'm back~ lagi ngetik ff lanjutan 2min sama KrisKai, tiba tiba iseng buka yout*ube terus nonton ES, terus malah pgn bikin ff BaekSoo~ semangatin saya biar ff KrisKainya cepet selesai TvT oh ya, buat tante, sabar ya nunggu ff 2minnya :P**

**;**

**Selamat Membaca~~**

;

;

Baekhyun terbaring bosan di sofa ruang tengah dorm. Keadaan di dorm hari ini sangat sepi. Beberapa member sedang pergi keluar, sedangkan yang lainnya berada di kamarnya masing-masing.

Baekhyun terlihat mengganti posisinya, ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Chanyeol dan Chen sedang keluar untuk... yah, berkencan. Jadi untuk saat ini Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat kericuhan kecil di dorm.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur, ia sedikit lapar. Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo melintas langsung mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Dio-ya~ Dio-ya~~ ~" Baekhyun terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo sambil menghampirinya. Ia langsung memeluk manja lengan Kyungsoo dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

"Dio-ya~ aku bosaaan. Ayo kita bermain~" Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya dan menuju sofa yang tadi Baekhyun tempati.

"Ya~ ~ jawab aku!" Baekhyun mulai dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, tapi melihat tatapan Kyungsoo ia hanya tertawa canggung.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Baekhyun dan membuka _snack_ yang ia ambil dari dapur.

"Bisa tidak untuk hari ini saja kau idak menggangguku?"

"Tsk _Kkaepsong_~ kau seperti_ yeoja_ yang dalam masa periodenya" Baekhyun tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya. Ia senang mengerjai Kyungsoo seperti ini, walau kadang ia harus kesakitan menerima pukulan atau bahkan hal-hal lainnya.

Baekhyun menaruh tangannya dipundak Kyungsoo, mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo. Tangan satunya ia pakai untuk sekedar mencolek lengan Kyungsoo secara terus menerus.

"Aish _waeyoo_? Kenapa kau tidak mencari kegiatan lain, bermain PS misalnya" Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa terganggu sekarang, tadinya ia hanya ingin mengisi perutnya sambil menonton tv dengan tenang. Tetapi malah terjebak bersama Baekhyun yang akhirnya menjadikannya sebagai hiburan.

"Kai-ya~ Kai-ya~" Kyungsoo memanggil nama kai dengan sedikit teriak

"Yak! Kenapa malah memanggil kai?"

"Kai bisa diajak bermain PS kan? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diriku" Kyungsoo meneruskan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa_ hyung_?" sebelum Baekhyun sempat protes, Kai sudah datang. Ia hanya bisa cembeut melihat Kai yang tampak senang.

"Aniya~ tidak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah ke kamarmu" Baekhyun menjawab dengan sedikit ketus.

Kai hanya bisa melihat kedua orang ini dengan bingung. Apa mereka bertengkar lagi? Ck. Kai melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan malas lalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih ini.

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu~ bukan dengan Kai atau siapapun~"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk menanggapimu"

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo memasukan _snack_ kedalam mulutnnya. Ia memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan menghadapkan wajah Kyungsoo ke wajahnya. Lalu Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, tidak, bukan untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Ia menggigit _snack_ yang berada di mulut Kyungsoo dan memakannya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Pipinya merona. Kyungsoo memang membenci saat Baekhyun sering mengganggunya, tapi tidak bisa dibohongi kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun selalu bisa membuatnya lupa akan kesalnya terhadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah lalu tersenyum, mencium pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"_Saranghaeyo_~" Baekhyun membuat _love sign_ diatas kepalanya dengan tersenyum lucu.

Kyungsoo memukul kecil badan Baekhyun dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ ayo jawab. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Baekhyun tersenyum jahil

"_A-Arasseo_~ _na do saranghae_ Byun Baekhyun. Aku memang membencimu saat kau terus menggangguku. Dan aku membencimu karena kau membuatkku tidak bisa benar-benar membenci dirimu" wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat merah karena malu.

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan menarik badan Kyungsoo agar mendekat.

"kau lucu sekali Kyungsoo-ya~ aku benar-benar mencintaimu" Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo. Mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut, dan Kyungsoo tentu saja dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Baekhyun dan meligkarkan tangannya ke leher Baekhyun

;

"Sial. Mereka malah berciuman. Ah~ aku jadi rindu Kris Hyung~" Kai hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan iri lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ia ingin mengirim pesan kepada Kris Hyung-nya.

;

**END**

**;**

**YAAAAAPPPP~ It's Doneee~~ huehehehe..**

**Ini bisa disebut drabble nggak sih? – wkwk**

**Inilah hasilnya jika dengerin lagu 'hate that i love you' terus liat baeksoo moment~ **

**Oh ya, aku buka request pair xD Kalau bisa sih crack pair, atau kasih idenya juga ya xD**

**Tapi mungkin baru aku bikin kalo squel sexy time udah selesai~**

**Dan mohon dimaklumi jika saya jarang update.. FIR*ST MEDIA telah memblokir ffn. TERIMA KASIH **

**Silahkan di review~~**


End file.
